


That's My Job

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Gunn only has one job that means anything to him.





	That's My Job

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** That's My Job  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Charles Gunn/Winifred Burkle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 197  
>  **Summary:** Gunn only has one job that means anything to him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5178733.html) Day 22 at nekid_spike

Happiness flowed through her body, engulfing every cell until she felt as if she would burst from the sheer joy that almost consumed her. After everything she had been through she had all but given hope that she would ever feel like this. And yet here she was standing in the middle of the room wrapped in the love of her life’s arms. 

A quizzical expression framed Gunn’s face. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

She felt like a complete idiot but she couldn’t stop smiling, she was just so happy. “Because of you, Charles. You make me happy.”

He placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “That’s good. It means I’m doing my job.”

“I’m a job?”

Gunn quickly shook his head before she could get the wrong idea. “No, baby. That’s not the way I meant it. It’s not that kind of job.” He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, before lowering his head, his breath caressed her lips as he whispered, “The only thing that matters to me is your happiness.” 

At the look of unsurpassed love shining in her eyes he couldn’t resist pulling her closer and claiming her lips.


End file.
